How We Love
by laurenwrites
Summary: It's a little tense at first, but by the end of the day it starts to feel natural. She thinks that, yeah, she can see herself doing this for many more days. / In which I obsess over Beck and Jade's hands.


**I just don't know it's two in the morning and I love when Beck and Jade hold hands OKAY**

* * *

He almost doesn't do it.

When his hand brushes against hers as they walk through the judgmental hallway of their new high school, he almost misses his chance to grab it. It's hard to blame him, though, because neither one of them has ever been more nervous in their lives. Yesterday, they were Beck and Jade—friends.

Today, they're _BeckandJade_, and they're calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

As strange as it seems (because he's anything _but_ afraid of her), he's never had the confidence to hold her hand. Maybe it's because his is a little sweaty, and he doesn't want that to ruin their first time. Maybe it's because he doesn't yet know whether she minds public display of affection (she definitely doesn't). Or maybe it's because he hadn't felt it right to really hold hands until they were officially a couple.

Whatever the reason had been, he quickly decides that it no longer matters when he swiftly slides his hand into hers. Their fingers waffle together and her heart skips a beat; it's unexpectedly one of the best feelings she's ever experienced. Beck smiles at her when he realizes that he's not the only one that noticed the electric spark that somehow managed to spread a tingling from his hand to the rest of his body.

This is what they're supposed to do. According to the unspoken laws of high school, boyfriends and girlfriends are to hold each other's hands when walking side-by-side. Though neither of them has ever been a fan of following the status quo, they have to admit that they're real fans of the idea.

It's a little tense at first, but by the end of the day it starts to feel natural. She thinks that, yeah, she can see herself doing this for many more days.

.

"Can you scoot over?"

"Sure, but I'll be on the floor."

Jade groans and flips her body over again. "At this point, I don't even care. _I'll _sleep on the floor if it means I'll get more rest than I am now."

Beck catches her arm just as she's starting to slide out of their little full-size bed. "Come here," he whispers, squinting at the clock to see how painfully early in the morning it is.

Jade sighs. "I have to get up in four hours for work, and then I have classes until six. I need to sleep or I'm gonna be a raging bitch all day… Well, more so than I _usually_ am."

Beck actually cracks a delirious smile. "Come on, I have a different position we could try."

Jade reluctantly rolls back into bed and gives him a skeptical look through her tired eyes. When he moves himself towards her, he turns her body so that her back is pressed up against his chest. As they lie in the center of the small mattress, he slings his arm around her body and slips his right hand into her left one.

There's still a spark.

Just like the first time.

While Jade rests her other palm on top of Beck's to sandwich his hand between hers, she feels him nuzzle his head into her neck. "Is this better?" He breathes against her hair.

She nods her head.

"I promise you, Babe, one day we'll have a bigger bed."

"When you get cast as the lead in a huge movie," she says, snuggling in closer to him.

"When someone buys one of your scripts," he adds. "Or casts you in their show on Broadway."

She smiles lazily as her mind drifts to their future. The best part wouldn't be that they'd be famous and fabulously wealthy, though. The best part would be that they would still be just _BeckandJade_, and he would still be right there holding her hand.

.

Beck doesn't think he's ever smiled this big in his entire life.

After watching Jade hand her bouquet of deep purple flowers to her best friend, he takes her hand and leads to stand under the arch with him.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union in marriage…"_

As much as he tries to concentrate on the officiator's words—he'll only hear them once in his life, after all—the girl in front of him makes paying attention a very difficult task.

Her lacy dress clings to her skin perfectly, as if it were made just for her (it was) and her long, dark hair—free from any extra color—falls perfectly to either side of her face. The best part about seeing her all done up, though, is that he thinks she looks this beautiful all the time. He swears that her beauty transcends decades; it wouldn't matter where she was at any time, in history or present; she'd still be the most flawless woman in the room.

So, there they stand together, in front of just their closest family and friends. Proud parents wipe their tears from their seats, best pals from high school are positioned on either side of them, but all Beck and Jade can do is stare at each other.

He's happy to get to hold her hands during the ceremony because, if he had to go that long without touching her when she's standing so perfectly _right in front of him_, he thinks he'd lose his mind. He squeezes them every couple of minutes, using his eyes alongside the motion to convey to her just how much he loves her.

She can't help but feel like the luckiest person in the world. How many girls can honestly say that the zillionth time they touch their boyfriend's hands feels just like the _first_? She still gets that feeling—that feeling where his whole life vibrates with hers and there's some kind of interconnectedness that she could never explain or even understand.

"I do," she utters, the second of the two to confirm her vow. As soon as the officiator pronounces them man and wife, Beck lunges towards her in a kiss that brings the audience members to their feet. Even as their lips are pressed together, though, their hands don't separate; instead, their fingers are interlaced as they extend their arms to either side of their bodies.

"I love you, Jade Oliver," he whispers against her lips, bringing all four hands back up to the tight space between their chests.

"I love you, too," she replies, and she's sure to give a little squeeze as she does.

.

"Jade, over here!"

"Right over here!"

"Oh my god, Beck, will you sign my phone case?!"

"Holy shit, she's hot!"

"Beck, Jade! Look right here!"

Beck lets go of his wife's hand so that they can split to either side of the red carpet, appeasing the screaming fans and paparazzi alike. While they sign autographs and take pictures with adoring gratefuls, the cameramen continuously should questions at them—to some of which they even respond.

"Beck, how's married life treatin' ya?" One shouts.

"Dream come true," he replies through a smile as he scribbles his signature onto a picture of himself.

"Jade, is it true that you're pregnant with Beck's baby?"

"No," she answers casually, posing with a fan for another picture, "are you?"

Giggles come from all around, and—after just a few minutes—their hands find each other again so that they can enter the building together. They sit in the pre-show room for about twenty minutes before,

"Hey, you guys about ready to go on?"

The producer's assistant has a nervous smile on his face as he watches the happy couple of them rise from their seats. "David's ready for you."

"Great," Beck says with a friendly tone, "thanks, man."

Jade smirks at the poor guy, who looks like he's about to pee his pants from just _looking_ at her, and lets her husband lead her out and onto the nighttime talk show.

"…_Please welcome Jade West and Beck Oliver_!"

As soon as the couple comes into sight for the live audience, there's an applause beaming throughout the studio. After hugs are given and the clapping has died down, the couple takes their seats side-by-side on the couch. Jade's arm is sitting in Beck's lap so that he can keep her hand in his—like they always do, usually more for his comfort than for hers.

It's ten minutes into the interview when _the question_ comes up. The question they get time after time, day after day, because no one can stand to wait any longer to see what the product of the world's two most attractive people would look like.

"Not yet," Beck answers with his signature charming grin, squeezing Jade's hand as he speaks (_and, of course, it reminds her of the first time he had done that—freshman year when asked if they were "official" yet_.)

"We're really busy right now with the movie and everything, so…" She contributes, hoping that karma doesn't retaliate by trying to give her any kind of sickness while the interview's still going.

"You do realize," David teases, "that the entire universe is waiting on this baby?"

Beck and Jade laugh alongside the audience. "No worries," he assures, tightening his grip on her hand once more. "Look at the woman I'm married to; it won't be long."

Jade hates him for the tint of blush that radiates in her cheeks, but she swears that the tiny baby inside her does an impossible flip.

She squeezes his hand back, and—_whoops_—some people may have caught on to their little secret.

.

"Babe, I love that you love holding my hand, but if you could just maybe—"

"Beck, shut _uuuuuuu_—Oh, _god_!"

"Okay, it's okay! Just squeeze my ha—" choke, "—nd as hard as you need to. You're doing good, Babe, you're doing so good."

"I think we can get a head with the next push," the doctor between Jade's legs announces with a smile that Jade finds wickedly annoying. (It doesn't help that it's two in the morning and that same doctor has been there for _too many_ hours.)

"Beck," she cries, tossing her head back in frustration, "give me your other hand."

He gulps, but he looks at her tired, pink face—accompanied by the rare sweat beads on her hairline—and he just can't say no. Apparently it takes him too long to offer his left hand.

"Beck!" She hollers angrily, just before the pressure of another contraction hits her body.

"Sorry!"

Jade grabs his other hand as quickly as possible and, once she's got both of them in a death grip, allows herself to push. Beck is positive that she's cutting off his circulation, but his hands suddenly go numb at the sound they'd been waiting to hear for nine hours.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announces as she pulls the screaming baby up for the new parents to see.

Jade's hands become immediately occupied as the nurses hand her the newborn, whose matching eyes she stares into with more joy than she's ever felt.

After kissing his wife's temple, Beck offers his hand—large in comparison—to his daughter, who wraps her own tiny one around his index finger.

And it feels just like that first time.

* * *

**sorry, I just shouldn't be allowed to write after midnight. anyway, please don't fave without reviewing because that is annoying. xoxo**


End file.
